


A Very Good Way to Wake Up

by pimatae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seex, Smut, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing it's more relaxing than a morning with your lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Way to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here! I already posted this long time ago on my tumblr, but then I decided why not bringing it here too?   
> I re-write it, added new things and tried to correct most of the horrible grammar erros.  
> Sorry if anyone of you catches a grammar error, I don't have a beta and english is not my first language ;A;
> 
> My tumblr is: makingtheuniverse  
> Feel free to talk to me or if you want to rp sometime:  
> littlegreeneyed.tumblr.com

Grey eyes opened, his eyesight blurry and sleepy. He stretched on the bed and sighed, rubbing his hand on his eyes slowly, trying to remove the sleep from his eyes. After his eyesight returned to be normal, his eyes focused the body at his side, hugging him tightly.  
His face was hid on Levi’s chest, his usually messy brown locks were messier than before, and the slim sunlight entering through the curtains of the window caressed his tanned skin, making it look softer, shiny and paler.  
Mornings like this always made Levi lazy –something terribly hard to believe since the man was active at every hour of the day without showing any sign of being tired-. Yesterday, both of them spend the day cleaning their new brand house. It was not small, neither too big. Perfect for a college student like Eren and a business man like Levi.   
They barely moved on it the day before, and in the moment they stepped a foot on it, Levi was already ordering Eren to get his lazy huge ass off of their new couch and get the fuck out to clean. Between cleaning, organizing and giving orders to the kind workers that helped them to put their furniture inside, both of them ended the day on a comfortable shower and then they hopped into the bed and didn’t move a muscle later.  
His body was heavy and his eyes wanted to close again, and he was not going to deny the delicious sleep to his body. Today was Saturday, it was a free day for both of them, so the idea of getting out of the bed sounded horrible for them.   
After a yawn, he mid sit on the bed and glanced to Eren who turned around, his back facing Levi. The older man looked at him and yawned again, his hand covering his mouth for a couple of seconds. His steel grey eyes scanned Eren’s form, admiring how the soft cotton of the pajamas shirt he was wearing hugged his body messily, showing the creamy skin of his waist. His long neck was exposed too, the same with his shoulder and the sight gave Levi a brilliant idea and a wave of heat hit his body.  
They both needed a relaxing day. The idea was not bad, and Levi this time was going to allow himself to be lazy and act like a young little shit for once. What’s more relaxing that some good morning sex with your lover?  
Levi sighed at the obvious half-tent in his pants. He was an adult, for god’s sake. A grown man, but sometimes Eren could make him behave like a horny stupid teenager.  
He hugged Eren’s form, lying down, his hand caressing the soft skin of Eren’s waist with the tips of his fingers. His hips started to rub against Eren’s ass, and Levi find annoyed that he decided to sleep with sweat pants. The younger man sighed in his sleep and moved a little, but nothing else.   
‘Fuck you have a really heavy sleep, you little shit’  
Levi introduced a finger on the elastic, pulling it slightly and starting to lower it slowly, surprise covering his features at the sight of Eren’s naked butt cheeks, no underwear covering them.  
‘’Well aren’t you a lazy little shit..’’ He muttered, amused. Seriously, who was too lazy to put some underwear before going to sleep? God.  
When he lowered the sweat pants enough –they pooled around Eren’s knees-, he started to nip at the skin of Eren’s neck lazily, then his shoulder, his hands sneaking at the front of the younger man’s body, stroking the skin of his abdomen and belly. The reaction he got from Eren made him form a smirk on his lips. Eren tensed slightly, but apart from that, he didn’t even bulge.  
Levi took Eren’s dick in his hand, starting to rub it and massage it lazily, his fingers making a soft pressure and his thumb stroking the pink head. He found himself licking his lips at the sight. Eren moaned lowly in his sleep, he was tense and some sweat started to pool in his forehead, but the little shit didn’t wake up. Hah.  
Levi moved Eren’s leg, his hand taking his thigh softly and lifting it revealing Eren’s entrance and more soft creamy skin. The sight made him bit his lip and in a hurry, he sucked two fingers quickly. Slowly, he introduced one of the fingers, his dick twitching at the tightness and warmness of Eren’s inner walls. His lips found the younger man’s neck and he started to suck it and nip on it softly, while his hand started to move.  
That woke up Eren.   
His body felt hot, really hot. He had a painfully hard erection and he couldn’t avoid the moan that escaped his lips when he felt another finger enter him. He tried to move, but he was stopped when a sudden curl of Levi’s fingers brushed his prostate, making him whine neededly.  
‘’Le-Levi..?’’ He asked breathlessly, another moan escaping his lips.  
‘’Hm?’’  
‘’What… wha-aahhnn.. what are you doing?’’ Eren whined, surprised, excited and sleepy. His back arched in a beautiful curve when Levi started to move his hand a little faster. Levi just smirked and sighed amused, licking a line between Eren’s neck until he reached his ear, biting it softly .  
‘’What do you think am I doing, brat?’’ Eren just whined in response. Levi started to lower his own sweat pants with his underwear, revealing his long, painfully hard erection. He started a motion of in and out with his fingers, his other hand squeezing one of Eren’s butt cheeks, the younger man’s breathing getting harder and faster.  
Eren didn’t complain neither did anything to talk again or stop Levi. He felt good, really good. Levi knew where to touch, where to place his hands, how to move to make Eren see stars. The heat of Levi’s body against his made him anxious, wanting to have the man inside him now.  
Levi scissored the tight opening, biting his lips and removing the fingers. Taking his own dick in hand, he gave it two lazy pumps and then lined it in front of Eren’s hole.  
‘’Levi..’’ Eren whined impatiently.  
‘’Shut up’’  
He started to slowly enter the tight heat, Eren’s mouth opening in a silent moan. He always loved to feel Levi’s dick inside him, the delicious way it stretched him made him roll his eyes lost in pleasure.   
Fuck. The tight heat of Eren’s inner walls were hugging his dick perfectly, Levi throwing an arm around Eren’s body and finally entering him completely. He started with lazy thrusts, they were not fast, just a slow movement until they both felt it was right to move faster.  
The thrusts started to become faster and harder, Eren’s moans and whines turning into small screams of pure pleasure, Levi’s curses sending shivers through Eren’s spine and their voices echoing through the room exciting them more.  
‘’O-Oh god.. fuck.. Levi.. aahh!’’ Eren arched his back, his hands squeezing the sheets tightly until his knuckles were white. The pleasure was delicious, incredible and overwhelming. It feel good, amazing, Levi’s thrust were precise and merciless.   
Eren was so close, so, so fucking close and he desperately turned his neck, his green-blue eyes were teary, looking at Levi lustfully, who groaned at the sight and kissed him hard, their tongues dancing and caressing each other in a sloppy kiss.  
Eren’s moans were getting lost on Levi’s mouths, the thrusts now rough and hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin making both of them roll their hips together to create more deepness in the penetration, Eren crying loudly in pleasure when the head of Levi’s dick brushed against his prostate.  
Levi’s hand found Eren’s leaking erection and started to rub it fast, Eren groaning happily at the sudden touch.  
So close, so close…  
Eren couldn’t avoid cumming after two particularly hard and aggressive thrusts that hit his prostate dead on.   
After two minutes that gave them the opportunity to recover their breathing, Levi moved his arm tiredly, his hand getting a tissue of the box that was on a drawer next to their bed. He cleaned Eren’s cum quickly and then tossed it a side. He knew that he would be grossed the fuck out of him when he wakes up again, but he was too tired and feeling too lazy to move. Besides, Eren’s warm body was lulling him to sleep.   
He hugged Eren, the younger man turning around and facing Eren. He kissed him slowly, lazily, it was more a touch of lips than a real kiss. After they shared some small pecks, Eren hid his face in Levi’s chest again and grinned sleepily.  
‘’What was that? What possessed you?’’ He murmured softly, kissing Levi’s collarbone. The man getting sleepy by the touch of Eren’s soft lips on his skin.   
‘’Jus sleep’’  
Eren laughed slightly and it was music for Levi’s ears. Both of them hugged each other tightly, cuddling into the warm of their bodies and they both found themselves in a deep, good sleep again not noticing that it was almost lunch time.


End file.
